


Sunshine

by q00zan



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hatred, Loss, Rivalry, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q00zan/pseuds/q00zan
Summary: It's been a while since they saved the world. Nyx can't stand Klein anymore, overcome with grief. Klein seeks forgiveness, overcome with guilt. Both find themselves in a spiral of pointless hate and violence. They must get out of it, no matter what, to save themselves and stay with their conjurer, Eve Staccato.





	1. Freezing cold, death in snow

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! PLEASE NOTE THAT:  
> \- The events of this fanfic take place after the True Ending of HEARTBEAT.  
> \- This fanfic may contain mentions or descriptions of: violence, hatred, self-harm, explicit language and similar.  
> \- This fanfic deals with a somewhat heavy topic, as you might judge from the summary, therefore proceed with caution.  
> Characters may be OOC in some parts, unfortunately, or may not be so.  
> Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading or just checking out my fanfic, and feel free to comment.  
> This particular fanfic will have several chapters, leading to the end. Although, I am not sure how frequent I will work on this.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for a while, but it turned out quite difficult and I'm not sure if I am enjoying it. It will most likely be a slow work in progress. This fanfic isn't aimed to make one or another character seem better or worse, it's just exploring the topic and their interactions.

Enormous city, tallest buildings, large machines and people chasing each other at high speeds, clouds of smoke rising up. Thousands of smells and feelings. Strangers - tons of them - all around, enough of them to make someone feel alone among hundreds of souls.

They all had something on their mind, all living and breathing people, or Mogwai, perhaps. It was quite difficult to tell, at such pace. Nothing mattered until you wanted to get off the street and go somewhere.

Getting close. A bigger, static crowd - trying hard to be a neat queue line and failing - was ahead, waiting to take them all in and hold until it would be their turn to enter the world of beauty - the kind you wouldn’t find outside, which was fine in its own rushed and cloudy way.

“You’re going to love this, trust me. You can’t just visit Neo Awlins and not see the Ban Gkok collection. If it hadn’t been so good, this exposition wouldn’t have been renewed again, and again, and again for ages. It’s absolutely timeless,” Kai said, welcoming others to stand in the line for entry.

“Hah, you’d think by this time all the locals had seen it already, or something. Ease on this queue,” Eve joked, fixing her jacket - it was quite chilly outside, but she endured.

“More people are born. More future guests for the gallery. Despite that, there are those who frequent it.”

Nyx and Klein were there too. Neither of them really were into art, but tagged along simply because Eve went there. They knew all too well that their services at protecting her weren’t as required as before - Staccato was on her own a force to be reckoned with. Moreover, not much time has passed since Klein’s ability was impaired - she was just getting used to living without one arm. Nyx’s strength, in the end, was also more than enough. In these peaceful times, they could rest. But they didn’t want to leave their conjurer - they will never risk anything of that sort ever again.

 

Soon, it was their turn to enter - their tickets got scanned, they were allowed inside. Although visitors were encouraged to leave their outwear at the checkroom, many people politely ignored the request and slipped past - and so did Nyx. She was way too attached to her clothing, by all means.

Kai lead them further into the gallery, spinning all around, swinging hands around in gestures so graciously, expressively, telling Eve and her Mogwai about the famous artist whose works were there. Turns out, they were about to experience the “modern” part of the exhibition, consisting of virtual elements presented on screen, and paintings in high definition projected onto walls - this information got all three of the visitors excited, although confused.

Eve was keeping up with Kai, almost walking next to their benevolent guide, who was taking time out of her own busy schedule to give them a tour. Klein was right behind them, Nyx was trailing in the back in her usual way. Gremory kept looking back, hoping the wisp didn’t get lost in the crowd.

They had to stick together.

 

The rooms were dark and varying in size, some of the passages between them narrow, some quite wide - it was more of an experience than acquaintance with the artist’s works. The paintings and drawings were projected onto walls from the ceiling, the visitor’s shadows blending in with the art, becoming part of it. It was soothing, in a way, even more so with music playing in the background - thoughtfully picked by those who arranged this exhibition. Kai wouldn’t stop talking - but now in a hushed tone - about the great works of Ban Gkok. Eve seemed interested, although a bit awkward and uneasy in this environment. Klein didn’t care too much, but enjoyed the place itself. Nyx was somewhere there, blending in, passing by.

Soon enough, Eve had to get quite honest with her enthusiastic guide:

“Kai, this is great and all… but, could we get to the real paintings? Like, the ones actually hanging on the walls and stuff? I kinda don’t get all this,” she said, as quietly as possible - both out of shame and out of fear of hurting someone’s feelings. She already was somewhat wary of the fact this might upset Kai. Or not.

The kappa understood, however, and lead Eve further through the gallery halls, heading for the section where the actual works in their original form were placed. The modern ways of presenting art, perhaps, were not for everyone. Klein smiled - she loved how straight to the point and pure Eve was. Coming to this city was a fine idea - so far the conjurer had been having a lot of fun and learning new things. The cat sith herself found out more - about everything. And, perhaps, she would discover something else, soon.

Klein and Nyx were left alone in a bigger room with two large paintings projected onto walls. One seemed like a solid rectangle of yellow at the first glance  - it was shifting out of focus and back in, revealing what could be only described as a vast field of golden flowers. It was mesmerizing and pleased the eye - Klein couldn’t stop staring at it. Yet, soon her attention was stolen by the other painting revealing itself, zooming in and out, almost shifting through the air, as if it was being painted on the wall right before her eyes.

A field of golden wheat grew alongside muddy paths, twisted by the winds - the mysterious night sky, cloudy, yet so fine, loomed in the back. It all moved, it lived - and so did the black crows, suddenly appearing among the yellow streaks of wheats and flying off into the darkness of the night.

 

It was almost impossible to take your eyes off such beauty, but Klein found the will within herself to do so, just to see Nyx standing right next to her, watching the painting carefully, closely. She was static, and the art was not.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” Klein said, smiling as she brought her only hand behind her back, straightening her back, confident as she spoke to her pact-mate, “I must say I’m glad we went here. I was skeptical at first.”

“Y-you really do know n-nothing, don’t you?” Nyx said, moving her hands in her own pockets, shivering.

“Pardon?”

The wisp let out a little bit of raspy laugh out, quiet, almost desperate.

“You were t-too busy j… jumping beds, when we traveled the world. We’ve seen… t-these places. Walked these paths. T-touched the wheat, the flowers, we…” she muttered, still looking at the painting. Colours mashed, mixed, blended together and dispersed, expanded, forming back into the picture. Gold fields, blue nights.

Klein gripped the back of her own belt, taking a deep breath, still keeping her posture. This talk was a bit unexpected. If she had known that this artist was significant to Xin and Ronove, she wouldn’t have come along.

“We went to see Ban Gkok once, t-together. It was f… f-funny seeing something you’ve encountered in-in… in real life, but then, suddenly, it’s a famous painting. This is our painting, you know. T-this is… us,” Nyx said, sliding one hand out of her pocket and pointing to the painting with it, letting out another sad chuckle, as if amazed, shocked by all of it, “Ha. A-a-and there it is.”

“It’s… spectacular, Nyx. I’ve never seen anything quite like it, in my life.”

“Only one could be more wonderful t-t-than the most splendid art in the world. H-her. She was so beautiful. She needed no words to charm you. W-we had everything of our own, even when we spoke. Our argot. Our ways,” she kept talking, although quietly - her outburst didn’t have to impair other’s ability to enjoy the exhibition in peace.

“I’m sorry to hear that- I. Hm. I’m amazed by how close you were,” Klein said, standing firmly next to Ronove. She seemed collected, although deep inside she was trembling, thrown around in the wind like the wheat and the flowers in the paintings. Tortured by her own foolishness. Was it just, after all these years?

“Even when your foul p-p-presence arose in our home, she was still with me. Th-the bird talk. The mysteries only we knew. Our love w-w… was safe, and I knew I would be there with her, til her very end, I would see her go… but you robbed me of t-t-that, too.”

It was dark and cold. Klein’s tears spilled off her cheeks, treacherously, exposing her sorrow, as she was so struck by guilt she couldn’t even lift her only hand to wipe them. Thankfully, the dimness of the room hid her sorrow from the strangers’ eyes. It couldn’t be hidden from the Reaper - she wanted to feel, see and experience it, after all.

“Sometimes a feeling of p-peace strikes my heart, pierces i-it, telling me th-that it’s not that… that bad, her never coming back here. At least s-she won’t find out about your b-betrayal, you scum.”

“Nyx, please, don’t say that. I’ve told you so many times, I’m sorry…”

 

The Reaper didn’t even move a muscle, focused on the painting. The cat sith’s words meant nothing to her tortured soul. She held onto the yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and fiddled with it. Despite the earlier outburst, she seemed at peace, looking at the painting in front of her.

“I’ll go see the originals with Eve and Kai. Take your time…” Klein said, walking away, “Sorry.”

 

Disgusting aftertaste. Huge lump in her throat. For a while now, ever since they finished their final mission in the Den and - without a doubt - saved the world, Nyx has been getting into more and more fights with Klein. It seemed strange at first, but the truth was near - Gremory lived mostly at peace, Nyx spent hundreds of years in prison. She never even mentioned what had been happening to her in the Den’s castle. The Reaper wasn’t ready for this world, neither was she ready to live with someone she hated so, so much.

Klein stood in the main hall of the gallery, a well-lit room, compared to the modern exhibition’s setup. She rubbed her own eyes, sighing and groaning, trying to find a corner to stand in and calm down. The crowd didn’t care for her trouble, and she was happy about it. She wasn’t happy about herself.

“Immediately, I wanted to disappear.”

 

She found Eve in one of the rooms with the actual paintings hung on the walls. There were quite a lot of them - and it seemed as if Kai had been telling Eve all about them - the poor conjurer looked exhausted, but stood and listened patiently, out of respect and politeness. She was a sweet girl like that. Eve Staccato was Gremory and Ronove’s treasure, for numerous reasons.

As much as they wouldn’t like to ever admit it, both of them saw Xin in the girl. Their old conjurer would never manifest in the world properly anyway, but who could have known - perhaps, the wuji soul would find its place in yet another child in the ongoing bloodline. It was a weird, desperate, quite twisted thought - but one they couldn’t resist.

Klein rested her hand on Eve’s shoulder - the girl turned around and smiled, as bright as ever, shining with happiness as she saw her Mogwai.

“Klein! I like this painting a lot. Pretty sunflowers in a vase. So nice…” Eve said, taking Gremory’s hand and holding it.

Klein needed that.

“Eve has fine taste, although a bit dismissive of the more… modern approaches to experiencing art,” Kai said, nodding slowly in some sort of approval.

“Well… that’s great. Excellent. I’ve been enjoying it so far, too.”

“Your eyes are kinda red…” Eve said, grabbing Klein by the cheeks and staring at her, “Is everything ok?”  
The conjurer’s touch was always soothing.

“It’s fine. Just the light here is kind of bright, artificial. Not used to it.”

“The sight of art should soothe it, then. There’s just a bit to go through. I suppose you were going to have a meal after this? I know several quality places,” Kai said, adjusting her glasses a bit. All the talking and moving her hands around always made them slide down her nose.

“Oh, thank you so much. We already planned to go to a place. We’ll visit you guys later today, or maybe tomorrow. I need to call Gwen later…”

Gremory dissolved in the conversation. All turned to liquid, as she regained her powers, standing next to Eve.

Eve was everything to them, and nothing at the same time. The meaning of life and the reason for it, but also the cause of trouble.

After all, it’s good Xin wasn’t there anymore to judge them. Eve Staccato was like a cure to the pain, although incomplete. A placebo that required strong belief. It was slowly fading, for both of them.

Yet, it’s not -them- who would be judged. Just Klein. She knew that.

 

Nyx stood in the room, eyes locked on the painting sprawling over the wall, continuous. She let her hands out of the pockets and could almost feel the streaks of tall wheat growing around her, waving their heads in the strong winds. She could hear the crows cry, flying away, as her mind went back to the days she spent travelling with Eve Xin. Her love.

Yet, there was one thing - the memories slowly fading, partially falling apart. Time was doing its cruel job. The imprisonment, the struggles - all affected her. Not to mention the miracle that was Eve Staccato - an unexpected, yet wonderful gift from above to Nyx - starved and lost.

She gladly accepted the new conjurer and, perhaps, loved her quite much as well - it was her duty to stand by her side, after all. But it wasn’t the same anymore. Moreover, there was always Klein. Klein wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Why did you take her in? Even if your generosity, your grace knows no end, why the pathetic cat sith? Were you, perhaps, so naive, so pure to believe you’d be able to change her? Why…” Nyx thought to herself. She turned away from the picture, unable to carry on that way - the experience turned into a painful one. The Reaper walked away, not bothering to see the other part of the gallery - she knew what was there, she had seen it before. With her own eyes. “Yet, her duty was... Hm. Perhaps, perhaps.”

 

It felt much colder than before, when they finally left the gallery. Shivering, they all made their way to the place they’ve wanted to visit - a somewhat shoddy, overly simple diner, everything in it frozen in some sort of state of charming decadence you wanted to experience, although within those walls only.

The waitress was cute. That’s what Klein thought. She was young, beautiful, her face was veiled in mystery, eyes half-closed, or, perhaps, half-open? As they were ordering their food, Klein just couldn’t resist shooting a smile and the wink at the woman, couple of times maybe, putting her charming skills to use.

“... You havin’ a stroke or something? Ey, your friend’s all twitching. Don’t worry. You’ll be worryin’ about worse stuff after this burger,” the waitress said, jolting her notes down. She sounded absolutely disinterested, dishonest, empty towards the guests, and especially Klein’s ridiculous advances.

Gremory felt ashamed and rubbed her face, pretending as she really had her eye twitching, or something else. Nyx sighed. Eve was concerned - for a little bit, before she got distracted by something else. Carefree, she was. A nice girl. Klein loved her, and so did Nyx, perhaps. Both Mogwai assumed that their unpleasant pact-mate didn’t actually like Eve or didn’t care about her. To feel better, superior in a way.

Grotesque, distorted music reached their ears, coming from a dysfunctional, old radio placed somewhere above the counter. Gargling, almost, at times, not talking or singing. Yet, they waited patiently. The meal arrived shortly - without a doubt, the cooking was far from fresh - most likely pre-cooked, unfrozen and microwaved. The burgers were spicy, however, even too much - to make sure it had some sort of taste, even if it was the one that sets your mouth on fire. Eve was brave, biting it again and again, almost brawling with the thing, sniffling and coughing from the spicyness.

Klein didn’t feel anything when eating, somehow. In fact, she’d noticed quite a while ago, that her senses were not as good as they used to be. It tasted like nothing - like springwater. It was difficult with just one hand, too.

Nyx was sitting next to Eve and watched Klein closely across the table, not even touching her meal throughout their outing. In the end, she asked to pack the burger up. The waitress helped, unwillingly. Eve left a large tip and kept talking how good everything was, all bright, all shining. Like a sun ray in the dim world of the dying kingdom - a place beyond repair.

 

“Immediately, I wanted to disappear.”

 

She walked the field, golden in its own glory, shining, radiating life. The night above was blue, it cried, spilling darkness onto Gremory, enveloping her, sliding under her eyelids, slipping through her ears, mouth and her nose - making it so hard to breathe, to feel. Her whole being was slowly freezing - and so was everything around her. Winter came. She fell into the snow and let it take her, gladly. Blood appeared on the snow from beneath, where her body was, and slowly grew.

Meat and bones. All she ever was. Doomed to follow instincts and cursed to be emotional.

Klein woke up when they reached their stop. Eve dragged her off the bus, and they all went home - a little apartment they rented for the visit to the big city. Their conjurer is drowsy, the keys are rattling in her hand as she tries to unlock the door. The neighbours are cooking something odd - the whole floor smelled like it.

Finally, they were back home. Eve was exhausted - so much she could only drop her bag on the floor and fall down on the bed, groaning loudly, in a cute way.

“A-a-a-u-u-ugh… I’m going to sleep, now!”

The city was taking a toll on her and everyone else, no doubt. A whole different atmosphere.

Nyx took the keys and headed out, unnoticed by her conjurer. The access to the apartment block’s roof was restricted, although not enforced, nor reinforced - the lock on the door leading further up the staircase was broken. The Reaper took advantage of that to have a smoke in peace - as it wasn’t allowed in the apartment itself.

Klein walked up to the bed and leaned in to give Eve a kiss on the forehead, maybe the cheek, too, breathing in. She smelled so fine, and was so, so adorable. The cat sith could rarely get enough of her own conjurer. She was drawn to her. Yet, there was a problem.

 

Nyx walked up the stairs. It reeked in there - she had to get to the roof quickly. Only the brave and bold, but also the desperate walked these hidden paths of the otherwise beautiful city. She could see so much more from up here - despite the building being not the tallest among all.

Slipped a pack out of her pocket, popped the cap open and hit the bottom with her finger - the neatly arranged row of cigarettes moved, one of them bumped up. Nyx slid it out of the pack, grabbing it with her lips, then pulled out a simple, cheap lighter. Her newfound habit was a spontaneous decision. Soon, the cigarette was lit, emitting a thin train of smoke, filling her lungs with comforting, warm smoke, and enveloping her in the tacky, strong tobacco smell.

She stood nearly on the edge of the building - the parapet keeping her from getting too close. Nyx looked down, breathing in and out, thinking, trying to escape. Something was lying on the floor there, in a little puddle of rainwater.

A single dirty slipper.

 

She sighed. That was one way to escape, supposedly. One way to solve the puzzle of life she was facing. Although…

Someone else opened the door and got up to the roof. Nyx felt who that was - her pact-mate.

She could go, too.

 

Nyx watched the cat sith approach and stand beside her. She took the pack out of the pocket and showed it to Klein.

“Thank you,” Gremory said, sliding one cigarette out.

In many ways, she depended on Nyx these days. The Reaper lit her cigarette, carelessly, almost bringing the fire too close to her face. She loved helping Klein - in a way, she was almost genuinely happy that she got impaired, that her life became difficult. In a way, she was feeding on Klein’s pain, sorrow and anger, whenever possible. It was entertaining.

“I’m sorry, about today. In the gallery,” Gremory said, after taking a long drag of her cigarette.

“M-might as well… s-scrib… scribble that on your forehead. Save your breath, t-telling everyone that every day,” Nyx responded, looking Klein in the eyes. She let out a cloud of smoke right into the cat sith’s face. And the woman just stood there, obedient, not protesting. Somehow, the fact that she was getting used to such treatment really displeased Ronove.

“You k-know, you should get your own cigs a-and stop leeching off me.”

“I’m sor-...” Klein was about to say, but went quiet suddenly, realizing it’s the only thing she’d ever been saying for quite a while.

“You’re a damn embarrassment, y-you know. Are you really t-that desperate all the time, clinging onto e-every woman you see around? Even t-t-t.... that waitress? Haven’t you ruined enough lives, Gremory?” Nyx began her assault again, feeling her core resonate, heat up, all intense within her, filling her with confidence and passion.

“I just… it’s been a while. And I have no one, you know.”

“A while? I spend hundreds of y-y… years in that p-prison, you dumb piece of shit. D-d-do… you think you know what a while is? You’re just a horny idiot t-that breaks everything she touches. Have some dignity. Keep your mouth shut,” Nyx said even louder, walking up close to Klein, face to face with her, almost bumping foreheads.

“Nyx, please. This is too much. I’m human, too, you know.”

 

They both froze, thinking for a while. They both spent a while around humans, and quite often happened to think of themselves as humans, as well. Yet, their uncontrollable emotions, raw, were quite, quite noticeable.

“You wouldn’t know a-any… thing, a-about it, you monster. You’re an idiot.”

“It was a mistake trying to ever… talk this over with you…” Klein muttered, as she was going to turn around and leave. However, Nyx grabbed her by the capelet’s side and tugged on it hard, risking tearing it apart.

“What are you doing?! Let go! You’ll rip it-”

“You don’t d-d-deserve anything from her! You took her! You left us! You don’t have t-t-the right to breathe n-next to me,  you scummy, p-p-p… piece of shit traitor!”

Klein slipped out of Nyx’s hold and slapped her hand away. In return, the Reaper swung her other hand right at Gremory’s face - it made her take a couple steps back, holding onto the nose.

“I took her… because…”

“F-f-fight back, you scum! Come on! Or are you, p-perhaps, still a coward?” Nyx said, stepping towards her hated pact-mate, aggressive, dominant, getting in her face.

Gremory tried to retaliate with a punch, but her fist got caught quite easily by Ronove. The Reaper was smiling, sincerely. It was almost miraculous, and for a moment, Klein forgot what was happening, getting lost in that beautiful, but frightening smile. She was thrown down to the concrete floor right next to the puddle of dirty rainwater, then kicked in the side, harshly.

“Look at you. W-worthless. All you can do is steal, ruin, run, hide. Y-you don’t deserve Eve. Come on. You can start c-c-crying already…” Ronove said, sitting next to Klein and watching her squirm in pain. She took another long, thoughtful drag of her own cigarette. Smoke seemed like it was all around, mixed in with cloud steamy breath in the cold air around.

“Don’t you… understand? I had to take her. The queen would have killed her, had I not taken her!” Klein said, her voice getting weak, cracking.

“We’d go down t-t-together. With honor. Instead, I sat behind bars, r-r-rotting away, hoping to escape one day, to s-s-ee her again. And then what h-happe… ha- happened? I felt it. I knew when she fucking died, G-gremory. I could just lie down there and sob, scream, scrape m-my fingers to blood on the stone w-walls.”

“I kept her alive. Nyx. For us. For all of us.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you j-j-just hoped she’d go for you, as soon as c-c… competition was no longer there. Two birds, one stone, right? S-save the girl, stay around, g-get it on? Too bad she f-found someone more worthy,” Nyx was chuckling and mocking Klein, sometimes hitting her on the side with her fist, taking pleasure in seeing the cat sith flinch at every impact.

“I thought you would return…”

“You never t-t-tried to get me out!”  
“It’d be suicide!”  
“Then you should have just f-f… fought and died alongside me, and her!”

“I didn’t want to see her die. You spent so much with her, but I- I didn’t have the chance too. I wanted to experience all that, too. I just… I loved her, but too late?” Gremory spoke. Tears mixed with stale rainwater.

“... You’re d-d-disgusting,” Nyx said, rolling Klein over to press her face into the puddle. The cat sith wriggled around and coughed, before she was pulled up by Nyx, again, and placed on top of the roof’s parapet, her head hanging off the edge.

“Nyx, I can’t live like this. I can’t. I just wanted to… save her. I didn’t think. I was stupid. I was foolish. I swore to protect Eve Staccato, never make that mistake again… I’m not going to let her down. I promise you,” she was muttering, powerless. Somehow, she felt as if all her strength was drained - she could barely move a muscle.

 

“I-it’d be just better i-if you… h-hurled yourself of-off the damn b-building.”

“You want to kill me? Want to live with guilt, and loss? Join the club?”

“Shut t-t-the fuck up, you don’t know anything, y-you’re just a pest c-cat sith,” Nyx scowled, grabbing the cigarette from her mouth and aiming to press its lit end on Klein’s face. The cat sith found enough will within herself to raise her hand and grab Ronove’s arm, stopping her, struggling.

Nyx looked at Klein, closely. She was all messed up, face wet from the dirty water, hair in disarray, clothes loose and stretched all around - the capelet barely hanging on, the collar ripped open, exposing her neck.

Something caught her eye. Ronove tossed the cigarette aside, and flipped Klein over onto her stomach - the cat sith now could see what was happening all the way down, below them in the street, frightened. Nyx pulled on her collar, down, exposing more of Klein’s neck and the back, almost beginning to undress her, frantically, trying to see. Soon enough, she had a better look at Klein’s back, and seemingly calmed down. The cat sith, embarrassed and scared, froze, still, waiting.

“For how long?” Nyx asked, sternly.

“I d-don’t… remember anymore. Even more, in the recent times… I’m- I… uh,” Klein could barely talk now, so worried.

“Hm. T-that your belt?” she asked again, looking closer.

“... Y-yeah.”

“Get up,” Nyx said, finally, grabbing Klein and making her stand up, “and stay quiet.”

  
Klein held onto Nyx’s arm and walked with her, gripping as tight as she could, almost squeezing, staying as close as possible. She couldn’t think of anything. In a way, Ronove sparing her there and realizing how she felt, felt great. On the other hand, everything was of sorrow, of pain and disagreement, hate and prejudice. She had to be strong, for herself, for Eve. She didn’t want her conjurer to worry about their most hateful and dangerous rivalry. It had to be resolved, some day.

They both weren’t ready for it yet.

Nyx locked the door after they had walked in. She lead Klein into the bathroom, even helped her wash up, somewhat, hesitant, but determined. Gremory couldn’t understand what was going on, everything felt like a large, frightening blur.

Ronove felt immense, unstoppable pain grow within her own core. She was acting all weird, even to her own mind, helping someone she hated.

The sight of the scars was more than enough to finally convince her how the cat sith actually felt. It was both relieving and devastating. It meant Klein could, in fact, feel. But it also meant that, at some point, they’d be both capable of forgiving each other, coming to terms, to a compromise. Making peace.

Nyx didn’t know if she wanted that.

At the back of her own head, though, she knew one thing - it’s what Eve Xin would have wanted.

 

And it tortured her.

If only she was still alive.

In the room, her descendant slept peacefully, unaware of the horrifying hatred flourishing within her pact. Nyx watched her sleep, and kept an eye on Klein too.

“Without a doubt… I feel that it must be you. Yet, I will never know, anything. Why? Why did you bring her? To test yourself, to test me? To test all of us? Why, my love? It must take a human to understand… Oh, no, no, no…”

She sat down on the floor, next to the window, and looked at the moonlight find its way into their apartment.

“I’m so sorry, Eve, I’m so, so sorry… I’m so sorry…”

 

Such hatred couldn’t go on. They reached the peak, and had to tip it just enough to start going downhill - and the climb downwards wouldn’t be any easier than the one they had completed before.

Everyone was asleep, soon. Peaceful, comfortable - at the first glance. A pure and heartwarming, but fake idyll, hiding the most horrendous, rotting wound underneath the veil of forced smiles, calm facades, lies and more. Eve and her Mogwai were heroes, after all - a dream team, what in the world could be troubling them?


	2. Hot passion, blood resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is somewhat hard, as I've changed my plans for this fic several times. Despite that, I still plan on finishing it. Here is a new chapter, somewhat weird, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> What I like about Mogwai is the raw emotions they're guided by, and them being quite less reserved than humans. The interactions between them are explosive, dramatic, to the point of them realising it on their own.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Despite this one being a heavy one, I have several light-hearted ideas in mind for the future. I'm still hooked on HEARTBEAT.

Sun was up, but its light was stopped by the thick, heavy curtains hanging over the window. It was dark in the apartment. Klein was lying on the bed, turning and shuffling around in her sleep, most likely disturbed by an unpleasant dream. Next to her was Eve, resting soundly. Eve Staccato.

Nyx kneeled in front of her, on the floor, right next to the bed, and watched her conjurer sleep. She woke up a while ago in the night, and just couldn’t doze off anymore. Her hand reached for Eve’s face and touched it, caressed her cheek, so carefully, almost frightened. It’s something she couldn’t have exposed to anyone.

“Please… please… p-p-please…” Nyx was whispering, although so quiet it was barely heard by her own self, “Eve. Eve, Eve, E-e… Eve. It’s me. I’m h-here. I’ll… n-n-never let you go.”

She heard the cat sith stretch and groan, waking up - she had to retreat quickly. Nyx stood up tall and walked away from the bed.

 

It was quite rare for them to let Eve go, but they did understand that their company may impact the conjurer’s experience on this fine vacation in the city. Gwen offered not only to take Staccato for a walk and a baseball game, but also to protect her no matter what - which was most believable. She was quite tough, and determined, which couldn’t be said so surely about Eve’s Mogwai companions.

They decided to stay at the apartment, or, at the very least, around that area - such were the conjurer’s orders. She was quite worried for her Mogwai and didn’t want them to “get lost in the big, scary city”.

They didn’t protest. After all, they needed this “alone time” quite much.

Klein and Nyx sat on top of the roof, their legs dangling off the parapet. They were both smoking - this time Klein’s pack, which she bought in a hurry, first thing in the morning. It was all quite awkward, and scary - this time for both of them. They weren’t friends, nor were they enemies of the usual sort - their relationship was all tangled up in misunderstandings, ridden with hate, covered in guilt and glued together with self-loathing. It was impossible, but they co-existed, one person keeping them somewhat sane. Their conjurer, without a doubt.

“Klein…”   
The cat sith froze, cigarette in her mouth, two fingers holding it, as she was going to pull it out to exhale.

“Klein. Are you listening?”

“... Nyx?”

“How do I k-k-know you’re not lying? Not putting on a show?” the Reaper asked, watching her pact-mate carefully, “Stop shaking. Y-y-you’re a mess.”

“I’m not lying. I showed it all to Eve. Or, at least what I could remember. I was trying to… forget.”   
“Thought you’d f-f-forget, after all these years, anyway. G-guess you’re not that much of a… p-piece of shit,” Nyx said, shaking her head and laughing - raspy and desperate, as always. She threw one cigarette off the roof and pulled another one out of the pack.

 

“Nyx, could I… explain to you, properly, what happened? Why I did it? And why I… regret?” Klein finally found the power within herself to bring it up. It was scary, quite scary. Foolishly, she took Nyx by the hand, holding the cigarette between her lips. Ashes fell down on her clothes, smearing over it. She wished she could feel the touch, but it seemed as if she didn’t, at all, or the feeling was so numb, so fruitless.

It didn’t look like the Reaper minded it, at all. Moreover, Nyx rubbed Klein’s hand for a bit, before leaving it and reaching up… for her neck. She wrapped her hand’s fingers around it, squeezing it a little bit - enough to make Gremory uncomfortable, but allow her to breathe.

“G-g-go ahead. I d-don’t… want you to feel in power, though. Choose your w-words carefully, or it will hurt,” Nyx whispered, shuffling a bit closer to Klein and staring her in the eyes, deep.

 

She felt it, and felt guiltier than ever. The usual touch barely did anything to her nowadays, and her soul and body craved something stronger. Perhaps, it is why she attempted to reason and talk with Nyx in the first place. It wasn’t quite like her, to confront people instead of running away.

“I am disgusting…” she thought.

“I was acting… in our mutual interest,” she said, squirming uncomfortably, pretending she was distressed by Nyx’s behaviour. Aggression and pain didn’t frighten her, getting her point across was more important and much more worrying. “Nyx… I didn’t want her to die. I saw the guards. We could fight, but if the guards didn’t kill us all, the queen herself would do that, then. There would be no mercy for our conjurer. You know it, I know you do. I wanted her to live. I was hoping we’d get to save you, too, or see you sooner, but…”

She felt Nyx’s fingers tighten the grip around her neck. It felt like an electric shock passing through her body.

“I couldn’t see her die I violent death like that. Or be assimilated by Verrine. I couldn’t.”   
“You were absolutely f-f-fine with me being tossed to p-prison, though, weren’t you?”

“... I didn’t care about you as much as I did, about her. She pulled me out of my miserable life. She gave me a new meaning. You may have been true lovers, but I loved her, too. I… made a mistake. And that’s why I felt guilt. That’s why I would repent. Every day, I would remember…” Klein kept talking, her voice getting quieter.

“You’re a thief and you t-t-thought you could just steal her, too. She was yours, right t-t-then. You-”

“Nyx… I broke the pact.”

“Wh… you?” Nyx said, letting go of Klein’s neck.

“I broke the pact, alright? I felt I didn’t deserve her. I… watched. I was there, to keep an eye out for her. Make sure she was safe. But we were no more. I couldn’t stay. I’m sorry. I don’t know. This is all… messed up.”

They both didn’t know what to say.

It’s never easy.

What they were both feeling couldn’t be described.

 

They finished one pack and smoked another. Tobacco scent latched onto their clothes and their fingers, their faces, their hair. It felt comforting. The mind was somehow at peace, dealing with smoke rather than the worries they’ve discovered.

“I don’t know what to do, Nyx. This is…” Klein said, then suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. She continued, muffled, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Not the first time today, “this is fucked up, Nyx. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t know how to explain it, anymore.”

“So, it was all… for n-n-nothing. And we talked, a-and it’s supposed t-t… to go away now?” Nyx said, angrily, crushing a cigarette in her hand and throwing it off the roof. She grabbed a new one and lit it impatiently.

“I’m sorry I took her, that day. I didn’t want her to die a violent death. I didn’t steal her from you. I tried to save her. If I could, I would have saved you, too, but I’m… I was a fucking coward, Nyx. I was a pathetic, piece of shit coward, Nyx, I couldn’t. But it’s fine now. I’m used to it. I endured, I helped Eve set the world right. Fix everything.”

“Everything… e-e… except…” Nyx said, taking drags from the cigarette again and again.

“... except us,” Klein finished the sentence, looking down at the ground sprawling below.

Nyx grabbed her own face, carelessly, accidentally bringing the lit cigarette too close, it stung the side of her head. She hissed, throwing it away.

“D-do… you also feel nothing?”

“Nothing at all. Except… you know,” Klein said, flicking her cigarette away and looking at Nyx.

Nyx was a beautiful one. At least, it’s what Klein thought. In some way, she always excited and enthralled the cat sith, but Gremory knew the Reaper’s heart was cold, chained by memories of the last conjurer.

“Wanna… fight?” Nyx said, reaching into her pocket and drawing a pocket knife out. She offered it to Klein.

“Not with our own… weapons?”

“It hurts the real way, l-l-like this. Humans make t-t-things, to do. To execute tasks. T-t… there’s no holding back, when you u-use their t-t-tools.”

“Sure.”

“No hitting the face. N-no re-entry for wounds. No cutting l-limbs off. 10 hits is the winner,” Nyx declared the rules, vaulting off the parapet back to the roof and standing up. Klein followed her example after accepting the knife from Nyx, who already had another one ready for herself.

 

Ronove stood right in front Gremory, looking at her. She slowly took the yellow scarf off and put it on the dry ground somewhere near, where they wouldn’t accidentally damage it. It was a treasure. Klein did something similar, but with the capelet, which Eve Xin made for her.

For a while, they just stood there, weapon in hand, staring each other down. Nyx wanted this. Klein wanted this, because Nyx did. Pain was appealing, if it was noble, like this. And both of them thought of their past conjurer, praying to her within their minds, quietly, asking for forgiveness, while still honouring her memory.

First strike was delivered by Nyx, to Klein’s shoulder. The knife ripped through clothing and stabbed her, the blood stained the fabric all around.

“You deserve this p-pain. You are a c-coward. A m-mistake that ruined it all…” she said, as she pulled the blade out of the wound. The next round began.

Klein was almost blinded by pain and excitement. It was something she couldn’t really understand, grasp - she could only accept it. The sting of the blade felt good, but, perhaps, because it was inflicted by the one she wanted to gain forgiveness from. Blood was warm. It suddenly felt like home. She didn’t hesitate, and delivered the same blow to Nyx, with great enjoyment.

“I’m sorry, Nyx. I didn’t want it all. I wish you’d understand, but you’re so stubborn. Perhaps, this fight will settle our differences?”

Ronove grunted and growled, taking the hit, almost animal in nature. She rushed forward as soon as Klein pulled the knife out of her wound - the Reaper slammed her fist agaisnt Klein’s chest and pushed her down to the ground. From then on, she was in the lead, it was her game - and hers only. She hurled curses at Klein, mocked her, disgraced her with words most disgusting, as she kept sliding the blade on her skin, pricking and stabbing, slicing, hitting. In the end, her speech was barely something one would understand - just series of grunts and growls, roars and sobs, as she kept hurting Gremory, slowly drifting towards euphoria, happiness, and calm.

And Klein was the same, resisting and panicking at first, but accepting and coming to terms with it later. The last wounds she met with a smile, so warm and sincere, lying on the cold concrete floor of the roof, watching the enraged Reaper. She was so fierce, and charming.

“I’m sorry… you can do whatever you want. Please, forgive me. Please.

 

Blood was everywhere, their clothes quite soaked in it. Klein’s healing powers sustained both of them throughout the fight, to help them achieve the mutual goal of this battle - to be at peace with each other.

“I-I want t-to hurt you more… I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I. I felt so, when I hurt myself. That I was to blame. Maybe, we are wrong, and it all should had passed, a while ago?”

“M-maybe…” Nyx said, collapsing on top of Klein, lying on top of her and breathing heavily. She snuggled up to her, “You’re so… s-soft. Never… noticed. Hm.”

“And you’re like a needle. You need to eat more,” Gremory said, hugging Nyx tight. All felt wet with blood, and smelled like iron, mixed in with cold air on the roof.

“I’m not… used t-to that,” Nyx said, burying her head in Klein’s wounded shoulder.

“Let’s order something, then. I’ll teach you. Ha-ha…”

They both laughed, desperate, lost, hateful and joyful, in love with each other and someone else, or not? They lived on, and so did the large city around them. It was just the first chapter, the first attempt of theirs to repair something so important - their relationship, destroyed ages ago. Eve would be endangered with them in disarray.

And, after all, it’s been a long time. Even Nyx knew that, although it was painful to think of.

Bloodied and exhausted, they both came home and went to the bath, together, silent. To wash it all off. To relax. To prepare for the while after the revelations they’ve had.

They were pretending to be human, but they were nothing like them - most irrational, troubled, jealous of themselves and everything, hating and loathing without a limit. Or, perhaps, they were the same as those they’ve sworn to protect? Love bound them, and kept them together.

  
“Do you love Eve, Klein?” Ronove asked later on, as both Mogwai sat in the kitchen, drinking tea in silly large mugs they found in the cupboards. Klein gripped her drink, worried.

  
“Yes. W-why?”  
...


	3. Home warmth, messy minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for returning here once again to read my fanfiction.  
> It's a somewhat peculiar view at the characters' relationship, but I hope you enjoy the read nonetheless. You might have guessed/noticed that some stuff is omitted inbetween interactions, which I hope you, as a reader, will not mind too much. Perhaps, several chapters more containing the progression of this relationship will follow.
> 
> I have several other things planned to write eventually, but times have been rough. We will see about it!

Hot ceramic. Warmth of steam. Smell of progress and danger. Itching of freshly healed wounds.

 

Nyx stared at her, but her eyes weren’t frozen like usual - winter’s most fierce blizzard built up within them instead. Excitement and imminent triumph, over everything, perhaps.

“Well. I love her, t-t-t… too.”

“You mean, like, erm,” Klein couldn’t find words to respond. She was rubbing her hands on the tea mug nervously.

“I looked d-deep into her eyes. It’s her, after all. She just doesn’t k-know.”

Klein stopped and put the mug aside for a moment, then leaned in over the table, in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if I heard you right - you want to say that-”

“S-she’s back. A-although there are… differences, t- they’re quite minor, a-and perhaps are the result of her d-different upbringing… and the t-t-times have changed, too. She just wouldn’t remember it,” Nyx kept talking, smiling, looking down into her own mug of tea. Somehow, she seemed at peace, pleased, dreamy.

“Are you going to blame me, for s-stealing her again?! Nyx, please, you’re out of your m-mind…” Klein said, stuttering, gasping for air. She felt as if she had worked hard to get to where they were, and she didn’t want it all to go to waste because of Nyx’s delusional view on Eve.

“I am not g-g-g… going to do that. But. I want to be with her, too.”

 

Outside, it was raining. Klein wondered if Eve had taken an umbrella with her.

 

“That is…”

“Gremory, are you really going t-t-to act like it’s t-the worst thing so far? R-really?”

Klein rubbed her own face, sighing and groaning loudly.

“It’s… better than fighting. And. I can see your point. And, I, I want you to be happy, too. If we fight, we won’t be able to protect Eve… oh, why is this happening to us… I don’t understand anymore,” she rambled, rubbing her eyes.

“Life isn’t just a game, e-e… especially for us. We can’t just s-s-stop at some point and say that we ‘live happily ever after’. We have to l-live it. Experience it,” Nyx explained, moving her chair to sit closer to Klein.

The cat sith leaned to the side, to rest her head on Nyx’s shoulder. It’s not something the Reaper anticipated, but she didn’t mind in the end.

“You’ll give me fleas, r-rubbing your head on me like that, furball.”

“Don’t be flattered. It’s like rubbing it on an ice pack,” Klein grumbled. She was ashamed of it all - despite their previous most gruesome fights, she felt safer already, so soon. She would never tell Eve, or any human about this - it wouldn’t be possible for them to understand how rampant Mogwai emotions are. “Nyx… I don’t know how to tell her. About your… feelings.”

“I’ll tell her myself, w-w-when the t-time comes for it. W-what I need is you n-not making a scene out of it, or s-something. I wanted you to… know beforehand.”

“... It’s not like I mind. I’m just worried about her.”

“Of course you wouldn’t m-m-mind something like that, would you, huh,” Nyx said, furrowing her eyebrows and rubbing Kleins head with her hand, mockingly.

“I mean. You’re pretty, smart, and you love Eve, too, I can’t… hate you? I- I don’t know. I’m sorry. This is messed up. Can we just, not? I feel like… I feel awful...” Klein lost her own trail of thought there, squirming uncomfortably next to Nyx. She felt the reaper give her a hug - clumsily, giving her a little rub.

“I’ll g-go out. I’ll return i-in the night,” Nyx said, quietly, and stood up, then headed for the door, “Klein, you k-k-know, actually... “

“What?” the cat sith said, a bit louder so the Reaper could hear her from the distance.

Nyx shook her head.

“Nothing. Sorry. Bye.”

She left. Klein slumped on the chair, looking down at the floor. All of it was too much, and this vacation at the city turned into a test, a challenge. How were they meant to make up after things they’d done in the past, anyway? In fact, both of them knew nothing about it. In reality, Nyx had only been around Eve Xin, in a never ending state of euphoria, incapable of experiencing conflict, and Klein had only been jumping from one bed to another, never bothering about others’ feelings.

A mess.

 

“Damn it! What is this rain, it’s like a waterfall hitting me on my head or something! Neo Awlins weather is a disaster… uh. Not being rude or anything,” Eve said, walking quickly and grasping her own shoulders. It was cold, and they didn’t expect the weather to get so horrible.

“It’s fine. Don’t sweat it. I should have got an umbrella. Do you wanna cover your head with my jacket?” Gwen asked, already taking it off.

“N-no, thanks! It’s okay, I promise!”

“Suit yourself. Then again, it’s drenched anyway.”

“So am I! I hope Klein and Nyx won’t be mad at me…” Eve said, smiling to herself a little bit. She missed them already.

“They seem fine. I doubt they will be cross with you…”

Soon enough, they arrived at the block where Eve rented the apartnment. Echanged their goodbyes, wished each other well and promised to call each other, drop a message, or, perhaps, meet again, soon. Eve hurried upstairs, to her vacation home.

“I’m home, you two! Have you been good? Doesn’t matter, ‘cause I didn’t get to stop by the shops or anything, there’s rain, it’s super heavy. Nyx? Klein?” she said, very loud, making sure she is heard. Soon, she slipped her jacket off and threw her shoes away, and entered the room - Klein was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. She looked up at Eve, then, noticing.

“Klein! Can you put some tea on, or something, please, I’m really cold. Is Nyx home?”

“She… went out for a walk,” Gremory said, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

“Oh, she likes to hang out. I heard she made some friends, or something. I mean. I kind of saw her share food with some people. Probably why she often takes stuff back home… Ah,” Eve kept talking. She took her clothes off and wrapped herself in a soft robe, pleasant to touch, and hopped under the blanket, “You know, she scared me a lot, at first, but now I realize that she’s very nice, and she’s been through a lot. I can’t imagine. We should play together some time, or something. Like, I don’t know, Super Un? That’s fun. Or maybe Secret Chancellor? We’d need to get Gwen and others for that…”   
“How about a game that definitely will not ruin our relationships?” Klein said, jokingly, pouring some hot tea in a mug. She went back to the room and offered it to Eve.

“Well… Ha-ha, I guess you’re right. We could just watch a movie together, then. Or maybe some wrestling. There should be a pretty good show coming up, next week. Never too late to get into it…” Eve said and nodded, thanking Klein for the tea. She held it one hand and blew on it, making sure it wouldn’t burn her tongue. Then, she pat the spot on the bed next to herself, offering Klein to lie down next to her, “Come here! It’s kind of silly, but I missed you. The game was quite cool, though. Gwen told me about the rules, but I kind of forgot halfway through the thing, but still loved it.”

 

Klein took the capelet off carefully and made sure to shift into more comfortable, clean attire - so conveniently possible for any Mogwai in their human form. She climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the post Eve pointed out to her, then lied down next to her conjurer, almost beaming with happiness. So much that she almost felt silly - all of the trouble vanished, as if nothing ever happened, when Eve was around. Eve Staccato…

Or, perhaps, Eve Xin? Reincarnated lover of Nyx?

Then again, technically, it could be both of them. Klein tried to shake that thought out of her head, and actually did tremble a bit and pretended to sneeze.

“Are you cold too? Come here, come here,” Eve said and pulled Klein close to herself, then grabbed the side of the blanket and put it over Gremory as well. She allowed her Mogwai to get as close as she’d like, to warm up to her, “Is this better?”

“Ye- yes…”

“Let me show you some videos I took at the game,” Eve said, putting the mug of tea aside after taking a big sip of it. She pulled her phone up - her lockscreen was decorated with a picture of Klein, Eve and Nyx, together.

 

Maybe, it’s the way it should be.

 

“T-that’s a cute picture,” Klein said, not realising she wasn’t talking to herself, but out loud.

“I know, right? I uh. I like it a lot,” Eve said, feeling her cheeks warm up. She quickly opened the folder with videos and showed the clips to Klein, explaining, pausing, pointing at the screen, as the cat sith slowly got closer and closer, and in the end laying her head on Eve’s shoulder.

Felt good. Nyx’s shoulder was, in fact, also nice to rest on. The feelings were difficult to describe. She tried to distract herself again, from all the thoughts, and focused on the videos shown to her. Later on, Eve just started talking about her day, and eventually noticed how close Klein got to her, and couldn’t ignore it.

“What is it? You’re so close…”

“I missed you, too. Eve?” she said, looking in her conjurer’s eyes. Almost pleading.

Eve smiled, a bit mischievously, and stared back at Klein. Her hand slowly slipped under Gremory’s shirt and stroked her back. For a moment, Klein got scared, thinking Eve would feel the scars on her back, but remembered that she had made up a story long ago, claiming it’s from her past battles. Eve believed her. At this point, Gremory almost felt awful about fooling her beloved conjurer, but it was for her own good, after all - is what she thought.

Eve did notice that Klein shuddered, however, and seemed a bit concerned for a moment.

“Ah, is my hand too cold? Sorry… you’re s… you’re so cute,” Eve said, her confidence somehow shattering at the end of the sentence, and her face turning all red. “Sorry, I’m not good at this kind of talk, yet. Uh, eh. You know, you take the wheel, okay?”

Klein almost lunged at Eve, pinning her down to the bed and kissing her all over, untying the robe and taking it off her conjurer. Gremory was purring softly, looking in Eve’s eyes, thankful and full of joy. She needed that warmth, and she felt blessed, and happy, in Eve’s presence - forgetting about all of her worries now completely, absorbed in the conjurer’s soothing, welcoming aura. And passion was in the air, as well as love.

As well as…

 

The presence of someone else, so meticulously disguised and hidden from the lovers’ sight. Nyx sat on the edge of the bed, completely invisible, barely existing within the usual place, watching her pact-mate and her conjurer. She wasn’t ashamed of it, at all, and kept staring, almost as if studying both of them in this very private, and sensual moment. She never even left the apartment, hoping to watch them do anything.

It wasn’t the first time. In a way, she was ensuring Klein never harmed Eve. On the other hand, she observed something she’s been afraid of ever pursuing herself - loving again, feeling again. And she did see more now: Klein was full of love and warmth, loyalty and passion, almost painfully so. And Eve seemed happy. Eve’s moves, her looks, her breath and voice - everything about her was just like… years, ages ago.

Whether fooled by her own imagination, or blinded by something else, Nyx didn’t hope that Eve would recognize her later, the way she would love her too, but she had already recognized Eve - and that was enough to make her core feel warm. It’s been hundreds of years.

She took a seat a bit more comfortably, admiring Eve. She smiled. Even cried, but in a fine, joyful manner. Perhaps, there was still a chance for all of them to live together, happy, without hate.


	4. Pleasant rains, and we move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for returning here once again to read my fanfiction.  
> This has been a very peculiar experience. Be sure to check the note at the end!

It was quite amusing, even ridiculous to see them together. Eve was close to Klein, but never really understood the connection between her and Nyx, neither did Klein ever talk about it. Even after they had clearly made up and got closer with each other.

Talking. Giggling and grumbling over the same things. Arguing with each other, but so much more friendly than in the past. At times, Eve could even see them sitting next to each other gladly, enjoying a meal, talking, or maybe just sitting still, watching something together, thinking. In a way, such companionship growing in their pact group was more than appreciated. On the other hand, it was almost too sudden for Eve - but she definitely thought she could get used to it, quite soon.

It wasn’t before until later that Nyx finally approached her. At that time, they had long before returned to their home in Sunwich. Ronove was nice that day, even too much so - unusually. She had been going through considerable improvements in her etiquette and general behaviour. At that point, the locals recognized Nyx as a very polite and patient woman, although rather cold at times, especially when Eve was threatened, insulted, or even just slightly mocked by someone, even as a joke. Even then, it was brushed off as a somewhat adorable sign of her loyalty.

It’s not loyalty, however, that Nyx wanted to show.

 

It was a slow weekend. Klein was conveniently out of town on her own kind of business, while Eve decided to stay at home. Once again, it was rather peculiar how quick Gremory agreed to let Nyx stay and protect the conjurer instead. Usually, it took both of them a while to decide whether they wanted to leave Staccato’s side.

Eve was in her room, walking around and humming to herself, thinking about light-hearted, funny things, planning her week, remembering the vacation in Neo Awlins. At that moment, Nyx walked into the room. Their eyes met. She looked very nervous. Her clothes seemed well-ironed, her hair looked fine and clean. Ronove was often a bit messy and loved to go anywhere, do anything and return either completely covered in dirt, or with clothes ripped from fighting - a stray cat, perhaps. Therefore, it was quite the sight. In a way, it was a quite fine sight indeed - Eve couldn’t take her eyes off Nyx. Yet, it looked as if her clothes and hair were a bit wet - perhaps, it rained this morning?

“Oh, hi Nyx! You look so handsome today, are you going somewhere?” Eve asked, smiling happily. It seemed as if that made Ronove even more worried.

“I-I. I have arrived, already. Where… I wanted. To go.” she said, making quite long pauses in between words, as if thinking it all through.

“Oh… so, you just want to hang out? That’s cool. I’ve been wanting to do something with you. Just don’t know what. It’s so hard to think today!”

“Eve.”

 

They went silent. Something was off.

Eve noticed that Nyx didn’t have her yellow scarf wrapped around her neck anymore. In fact, a thought passed through her head - it was the first time she saw Nyx without it.

“Is something wrong?” the conjurer asked, sulking, genuinely concerned. She didn’t need to hear any more, even, and stepped towards Nyx, to rest her hands on the Reaper’s shoulders. Hold her.

“You may… refuse. R-r… reject, if you would like to do so. But, I wanted to confess.”

Her heart was cold, but it was at peace - the frost storm within had calmed down long ago now, with the newfound love. Eve, on the contrary, was trembling just slightly - both from excitement and fear, as she scrolled through countless  things she would love to hear and would like to avoid hearing from Nyx, ever. Heart was beating, fast.

“Go on.”

“I like you. Eve. You are very sweet. I know I’ve been mean. T-t-t… Klein. T-to you. But now, I feel d-different. I love you.”

Eve gripped the Reaper’s shoulder tighter, teardrops sliding off from her eyes - she was crying, as usual, so openly and genuinely. In a way, it was even cute - Nyx loved seeing Eve’s every move, every emotion displayed. Staccato was kind and honest, brave and empathetic.

“That’s… so sudden, Nyx. I don’t know what to say,” Eve mumbled, sniffling as she took one hand off the Mogwai’s shoulder to wipe her own eyes.

“I shou-sh… shouldn’t have… said it? Eve?” Nyx got suddenly scared, grabbing Eve by the hands and looking her in the eyes. Soon enough, she regretted doing so - it, no doubt, could scare the conjurer.

But Eve was Eve. She’d forgive and forget on the spot. She would understand.

“Careful… please, don’t worry. I’m sorry. I really like you, too. But, I, uh. We. Klein and I,” Staccato was saying, holding Nyx’s hands tenderly, stroking them. Her heart was almost ready to jump out of her chest. Did she deserve so much love?

“It’s f-f-fine. We talked. She agreed. She told me.”

 

Eve’s face was as red as a beetroot.

“S-s-she told you about us?”

“It was p-p… pretty obvious. Eve,” Nyx said, furrowing her eyebrows for a moment, and even letting out a chuckle, amused by how embarrassed the girl was.

It almost didn’t feel real.

“Oh my… oh, she actually… and you… ha-ha. Hah!” Eve held onto the Reaper’s hands even tighter, like her life depended on it, “Do you, um, like Klein, too? How is this, uh, gonna work?”

“Maybe. You don’t need t-t-to worry about it.”

“Well, I… I am pretty worried, you know! This is- oh wow. I don’t know…”

“What would help you calm down?” Nyx asked, looking into Eve’s eyes again. The girl was desperately trying to avoid eye contact, so flustered. She seemed very pleasantly surprised when she heard the question, though.

“Stay with me, for now, please?”

“Anything f-for you.”

 

Golden Froxeter grass, ridden with fallen orange leaves, covered in rare pathways carved by curious adventurers, full of quiet, resting life. Sun was up, its rays playing with the forest nature and warming it up. It was wrestling with dark clouds slowly moving in, hiding it from the land below - it was beginning to rain, quite soon the whole place would be covered in a rich, plentiful shower. Below, two people stood in front of a gravestone, silent just like everything at that moment.

Then, the rain fell - some while later. Everything soaked.

Nyx was standing in front of Eve Xin’s grave. Klein was next to her, holding a massive flower bouquet - shining gold in colour, teased with rain water, sparkling.

“Together, we’ve seen things others would even dismiss as fiction, as if they were simply part of our imagination. The golden fields in the lands far away, brimming with morning the morning dew, genuine crystals. We walked the off the beaten paths, discovering the secrets of this world - the otherworldly eyes in the skies, dormant relics of the old wars - and echoes of the ones in the future, the highest mountains and the deepest caves, preserving bits of Solum only the bravest would dare to know. All these memories will be lost…” Nyx was saying, not even moving her lips. They spoke mind to mind.

Klein looked at Nyx, barely containing her emotions behind a motionless, collected facade. Rain fell, its clear tears rolled down their faces.

“It’s time to make new ones.”

In one sharp, certain motion, she pulled on the scarf, it let her go, unwrapping, flowing in the soft winds of the forest. Ronove folded it neatly and placed it on top of the grave. Klein put the flowers on top. They both stepped away.

Eve Xin was in a better place. Whatever that would mean. They were free to shape reality as much as they could, to make themselves feel better. And, after all, a higher goal was in mind - keeping their conjurer safe and finding happiness with her. Everyone had the right to believe, and they believed now that their conjurer would never leave their side. And neither would they abandon their beloved conjurer.

Yet, it was going to be the last time they’d think about it, full of uncertainty, grief, sorrow, joy, fear, calm. They agreed - as soon as they leave this place, they would accept their new lives. It’s what Eve would have wanted then. It’s what Eve would want now. Their conjurer meant everything to them, and tied them together. It was fate - so strong that their love cheated life and death, passing through time, meeting them once again.

Nyx left first. Klein stayed. She sat down on the ground and smiled, looking at the stone. She could finally let go.

It was over. It was all over now, finally.

She fell down on her back, sighing with relief, as her mind turned the last page in the book of grief and self-loathing, now moving onto a whole new chapter. She bloomed.

 

It didn’t feel real at all, but it felt great. And, first time in a long while, she was at peace, and she wished to stay, not disappear.

Klein took a deep breath.

“You are my sunshine, my only-only sunshine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, again, for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little story. I must apologize for cutting it quite short in the end - I decided to let go of some more ideas, as I thought there wasn't really much point in displaying more than enough. It's a bit of a magical story, about Mogwai, whose feelings we'd struggle to understand - at least it's how I see it. Love seems just a couple of steps away from hate - but, perhaps, it's even better that way?  
> This story, of course, implies a bit more things and events inbetween the chapters, here and there, but overall I hope you found it as whole as it needed to be.  
> Feel free to comment, and thank you once again for your attention!


End file.
